Samira Fernandes
Cicera Samira Fernandes Rolim (São Paulo, 12 de abril de 1984) é uma atriz, dubladora e diretora de dublagem brasileira. Mais conhecida por seus trabalhos como Kurenai Yuhi em Naruto, Himawari Kunogi em ×××HOLiC, Tea Gardner em Yu-Gi-Oh!, Nami em One Piece, Shinobu Maehara em Love Hina, Applejack em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Cornélia em W.I.T.C.H., Saya Minatsuki em Black Cat, Ami Kurimoto em DNA², Emilía Valdez em Karkú, Lilly Truscott em Hannah Montana e Elesis em Grand Chase e Elsword. Ganhou o prêmio de Melhor Dubladora Revelação, no Oscar da Dublagem, em 2006 por seu trabalho como protagonista em Sakura Wars, dublando Sakura Shinguuji, e em 2013 Nixie em Mako Mermaids. Dublagens * Cornélia Hale em W.I.T.C.H. * Lori Milligan em Premonição 4 * Margaret "Peggy" Dupree em Camp Rock e Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam * Nu Wa em Smite, a Batalha dos Deuses * Wendy Corduroy em Gravity Falls, Um Verão de Mistérios * Angela Weber em Twilight, New Moon e Eclipse * Brenda Aarons em Bridge to Terabithia * IS em Read It and Weep * Lilly Truscott em Hannah Montana e Hannah Montana: The Movie * Taylor McKiesse em High School Musical, High School Musical 2 e High School Musical 3 * Elesis em Grand Chase e ''Elsword * '''Melody Paz' em Quase Anjos * Kelly em Big Time Rush * Claire Redfield em Resident Evil Degeneração * Applejack em My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica * Nixie Mako em Mermaids * Érika em Minha Babá é Uma Vampira (série de televisão) e Minha Babá é Uma Vampira (telefilme) * Kiki em The Fresh Beat Band * Emilía Valdez em Karkú * Kurenai Yuhi em Naruto * Enfermeira Joy em Pokémon (14ª a 18ª temporada) * Jackie em Kick Buttowski: Um Projeto de Dublê * Tiff em Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Zoey em As Super Gatinhas * Mia em Friends * Yuffa em Ragnarok The Animation * Rosita Espinosa na quarta temporada de The Walking Dead * Rachelle Lefevre em Under the Dome * Jordan, Filha do Gênio da Lâmpada em Descendentes Mundo de Vilões * Raven Queen e Melody Piper em Ever After High * Baku-Pod (1ª voz), Alice Gehabich (1ª voz) e Mira Fermin em Bakugan * Toralei Stripe em Monster High * Nixie em Mako Mermaids * Sashi Kobayashi em Penn Zero: Quase Herói * Heidi Weinerman em Randy Cunningham: Ninja Total * Daily em Elves * Lulu em Angel Tales * Temporal em O Bom Dinossauro * Icy no filme: Winx Club: O Mistério do Abismo. * Karo no filme: Die Welle (A Onda - Título: Brasil) * Joan no filme: O Filho de Chucky (Seed of Chucky) * Téa Gardner (2ª voz) em Yu-Gi-Oh! * Alexis Rhodes em Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Helena em Neo Yokio * Praxina em LoliRock (exceto episódios 3 e 7 da 1ª temporada) * Fawn Lebowitz/Ponnie em Victorious * Heidi Weinerman em Randy Cunningham: Ninja Total * Kale em Dragon Ball Super * Okudera Miki em Kimi no Na wa *'Zoe Drake' em Dinossauro Rei *'Brea em 'O Cristal Encantado - Era da Resistência *Bryce Dallas Howard em Meu Amigo o Dragão *Esfinge em Blaze and the Monster Machines Ligações externas * Perfil em Anime News Network Categoria:Nascidos na década de 80 Categoria:Atrizes Categoria:Atrizes do Brasil Categoria:Atrizes de São Paulo Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores de São Paulo Categoria:Diretores de dublagem Categoria:Diretores de dublagem do Brasil Categoria:Diretores de dublagem de São Paulo Categoria:Naturais de São Paulo (cidade)